


Routines

by Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud/pseuds/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud
Summary: As much as she might think otherwise, Felicity loves her routines and she likes sticking to them. But the one day she doesn't, well, in the end she's glad for that too.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laxit21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/gifts).



> For laxit21 (Sara) as part of the Olicity Farewell Exchange on tumblr. Originally posted on tumblr. Also cross-posted on ff.net.

This is one of those rare moments when Felicity is actually glad that she is running late as she stares at the terrifying crash in front of her. As much as she might think otherwise, Felicity loves her routines and she likes sticking to them. Her mornings are set out so that at 7:45 am exactly, she is crossing the street in front of Queen Consolidated. This morning, however, she had decided to wear her new heels to work, and about 10 minutes into her commute, Felicity knew it was one of her worst ideas. She was slightly limping and two minutes behind schedule by the time she made it to her designated intersection. She had barely stepped out into the crosswalk when a pair of arms circled around her and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

_Screeeech! Smasshhh!_

Felicity's shouts of protest froze in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the smashed metals and broken bodies in front of her as she clung to the arms around her. If she was on time, she would have been one of those broken bodies on the ground!

" _Are you all right? Felicity! Are you all right?"_

Despite the voice coming from next to her ear, it sounds so far away. It is like she's in a bubble and can't focus on anything but the sight and sound in front of her. Felicity couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrifying crash.

Those strong arms from before spin her around, and if she was in her right mind, Felicity would have protested strongly against being manhandled again. Slightly callus hands connected to those strong arms are on her face now, tilting it up and sideways. Startling blue eyes, kind but worried, search her face.

" _Felicity! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"_

"Oliver Queen! You're Oliver Queen!" Somehow, the fact that Oliver Queen has his arms around her breaks through the bubble Felicity is stuck in. "You know who I am?"

The corners of his eyes crinkle slightly as he smiles. His eyes, still so blue and bright, gaze warmly down at her. "Yes, Felicity, I know who you are."

Once Felicity got her feet to move again and they are safely inside Queen Consolidated, Oliver insists she takes the rest of the day off. She wasn't even hurt! She tells him as much, but he is adamant otherwise. "Take a mental health day then, after what just happened," says Oliver.

Somehow, half an hour later, Felicity finds herself sitting on one side of her couch in her Robin Hood PJs, sharing a tub of mint chocolate chip with _Oliver Freaking Queen_. She's not sure what exactly is still keeping her in shock and freezing her brain, the ice cream, the crash, or the man in front of her. She has a feeling though, that it's probably the gorgeous billionaire making himself comfortable on the opposite end of her couch.

"So now that you have successfully kidnapped me from work today, how actually do you know who I am?" asks Felicity again.

"I haven't kidnapped you," Oliver protests. "We're in your home right now."

"Technicalities," says Felicity. Pointing her spoon at Oliver, Felicity continues, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I might have seen you in my mother's office last month. You were cute." Oliver tries to play it off casually, but the reddening tip of his ears and the way he is rubbing the back of his neck nervously betray him.

"Please don't tell me I let a weird stalker into my house." Her light tone and smile let Oliver knows she is teasing him.

"I can leave if you want me to," says Oliver as he returns his spoon to their shared ice cream tub.

"No!" Her protest comes faster and louder than Felicity would have liked. "No," she repeats more calmly. "You don't have to go. This morning was not how I'd imagined our first meeting or how you'd ended up on my couch, but I'm not complaining... Not that I had imagined you in any position on my couch or at all! You, Oliver Queen, have not crossed my mind once." Felicity winces as her brain finally catches up to her mouth.

"Ok," Oliver says with a chuckle as he mockingly rubs his chest over his heart. "My ego is not bruised at all." Letting out a soft sigh, he continues, "You know what, it has been a strange morning. Let's just start over. My name is Oliver. What's your name?" He extends his hand out in front of Felicity expectedly.

"Oh no, mister," says Felicity as she picks up the spoon Oliver was using and puts it back in his hand instead. "We are way past that. I'm sharing my favorite, and mind you, last ice cream tub with you right now."

"Fair enough," replies Oliver before he scoops another spoonful of the mint chocolate chip into his mouth. A beautiful mouth that Felicity finds her eyes drawn to yet again.

At the sound of Oliver clearing his throat, Felicity quickly averts her eyes, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. When she finally looks back up, she finds him watching her fondly. "So…" Felicity begins as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So," continues Oliver, "would you like to go to lunch with me, Felicity? On a date?"

"Lunch sounds good. But that means we have to stop with the ice cream or else we'll ruin our appetite."

"I can think of a couple other things we can do that will work up our appetites for lunch."

" _Oliver Queen!_ " says Felicity, scandalized. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Oliver raises his hands in front of him in protest. "Hey! I was just going to suggest we could go for a walk together until lunch or I could teach you archery if you want. But obviously, my mind is not the one in the gutter," he teases.

"Archery?" asks Felicity, desperate to turn Oliver's thoughts to anything else but her previous comment.

Oliver playfully taps the Robin Hood imprint on the knee of her PJs in response.

x-x-x-x

While Felicity does love her routines, she finds she's quite fine breaking them as she sits across from Oliver, enjoying a Big Belly Burger in the middle of her work day.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count = 1057
> 
> Hi Sara,
> 
> I hope you found the fic to your liking. 😊 With the ending of "Arrow," I figured I'd bring it back to the beginning and write Oliver's and Felicity's first meeting - of sorts - instead.


End file.
